<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trauma by TheKawaiiKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011541">Trauma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKawaiiKitty/pseuds/TheKawaiiKitty'>TheKawaiiKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Knife Mention, Psychological Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKawaiiKitty/pseuds/TheKawaiiKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An announcement over the intercom from Mad Maggie during a match reminds Fuse of his past, it starts to show how much trauma him and Lifeline have in common.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a warning right off the bat: I am not a psychologist or mental health expert. Please do not consult this story for any information on abuse and/or behaviors resulting from abuse. Please do your own research if you have someone in your life struggling with this.</p><p>This is an interesting story idea i’ve kept in the back of my head for awhile and I hope I did it some justice! I tried writing this as the moment Fuse fully realizes Maggie’s intentions and manipulation throughout the years, as he seemed to already be catching on after page 3 of season 8’s comic. Hopefully you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lifeline got settled in to a small spot to relax as her and Fuse had the ring advantage with not a ring flare in sight. Fuse settled at her side getting healed up by DOC,</p><p>“Run, run, run! The ring’s closin’ in on ya, or maybe ya wanna get burnt to a crisp!” Booms Maggie’s voice over the loudspeaker, replacing the serene announcer previously. Walter puts his head in his hands, feeling his whole body go tense as he runs his fingers through his hair in an attempt to destress.</p><p>Lifeline looks to him with concern,<br/>
“Yuh alright, Fuse?”</p><p>“Yeah...I’ll be alright, thanks Sheila” He smiles slightly, only moving a hand away to give DOC a few pats,</p><p>“Don’t worry, the game-runners’ll fix that in no time”</p><p>“No doubt, just reminded me of my younger years, when she used ta hold a knife to me gullet...” Fitzroy gives an awkward chuckle, looking back to Che helpless as he squirms in his position,</p><p>She mulls on that for a beat, contemplating on how to go about responding, “Can I tell ya sometin? My mother, she’s similar in a way. Always using ‘er power ta control me, did it not too long ago”</p><p>“What’d she say?”</p><p>“‘Hug me or i’ll bury ya Frontier Corps in lawsuits’”</p><p>Fuse scoffs, “Cunt, sounds just like Maggie”</p><p>“Point is, she ain’t yuh friend”</p><p>“But she’s been me buddy since I was a kiddo” He mumbles, “She doesn’t mean it, really”</p><p>Ajay raises a brow,</p><p>“Uh, most of the time. Its her way of playin’, messin’ with me.”</p><p>“Thats some dangerous playin’ then, puttin’ a knife ta yuh throat.”</p><p>“Its alright, she never hurt me that badly”</p><p>Now that sets off a red flag, “She...She hurt yuh?”</p><p>“How do ya think I lost me eye and got all these scars, mate?” He looks over from his surveying of the landscape with a smile, only for that to fade as he sees the horror on Lifeline’s face, </p><p>“Friends don’t do that, Walter. She’s using yuh”</p><p>“Nah, nah. That ain’t her, she’s just givin’ tough love like we all do on Salvo” Fuse stands abruptly,</p><p>“Uh-huh, so ‘tough love’ means settin’ a grenade off and takin’ yuh arm?”</p><p>“Well, no...thats why I left, but all before that she was a real pal”</p><p>“Yuh made the right decision leavin’ for the Games, but yuh also gotta realize ‘er intentions. She ain’t yuh friend, Fitzroy” Che sets a gentle hand on his shoulder to try and soothe the discomfort between them,</p><p>“I’ll try me best...” Fitzroy dwells on that for a good minute, eyes blankly staring at the other side of the cavern as he processes, “I didn’t know it was that bad...puts a lot more of me behaviors inta perspective” He stares across the way blankly, “...and a lot of ‘ers”</p><p>“It’ll take time ta distance yuhself from her emotionally, but you’ll find some new friends. Ones that will help ya through the pain and listen to ya” Lifeline reflects on her moments sitting with Elliot listening to him talk about his mother, Wattson and the loss of her father, and even Bloodhound who rarely opens up, “A good friend listens without the judgement, acceptin’ yuh for who yuh are and respectin’ yuh.”</p><p>“Think i’ve already got a damn good one right ‘ere, pup” He smiles, Ajay returning it and offering a hug which he quickly accepts,<br/>
“I sure hope so”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>